muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
UK Spots (The Muppet Show)
Due to shorter commercial time in the United Kingdom, every episode of The Muppet Show lasted two minutes longer in England than in the United states. These extra segments have been referred to as "UK spots." They were usually songs, often british music hall songs, but sometimes skits and even backstage moments. None of these featured guest stars. Except for Episode 103: Joel Grey, all of these skits were shown right after the commercial break. These segments are not completely rare in the U.S. They were included in many compilation videos, as well as in Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs (LP), Muppet Hits (CD) and Muppet Hits Take 2 (CD). When Nickelodeon aired episodes from 1994-1995, these sketches were usually broadcast (at the expense of cutting other material from the original U.S. broadcasts). They were also included in The Muppet Show Music Hall (LP) and The Muppet Music Album (LP), which were never released in North America. Season 1 * You and I and George (Episode 101: Juliet Prowse) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog * Ain't Misbehavin' (Episode 102: Connie Stevens) :Sung by Floyd Pepper with Janice & Zoot in background. * Sherlock Holmes and The Case of The Disappearing Clues (Episode 103: Joel Grey) :Rowlf plays Sherlock Holmes, Baskerville plays Watson, Gorgon heap plays Fielding the Butler, and Miss Piggy plays the maid. A murder has been comitted, and there is plenty of evidence that the butler did it... but he eats all of the evidence. * I Never Harmed an Onion (Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog * To Morrow (Episode 105: Rita Moreno) :Sung by Jim, Jerry & Frank Muppets * Dog Eat Dog (Episode 106: Jim Nabors) :Sung by Baskerville accompanied by Rowlf the Dog * Cottleston Pie (Episode 107: Florence Henderson) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog * I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog (Episode 108: Paul Williams) :Sung by Mary Louise with frog chorus * Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It's Flavor on the Bedpost Overnight? (Episode 109: Charles Aznavour) :Sung by The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband * Jam (Episode 110: Harvey Korman) :As performed by Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem * Love Story (Episode 111: Lena Horne) :Instrumental version with Rowlf the Dog on piano & Zoot on sax. * Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song (Episode 112: Peter Ustinov) :Sung by Miss Piggy with Rowlf at the piano, and Fozzie, Gonzo, Hilda, Scooter, Janice, George and Mildred in the background choir. * I'm My Own Grandpa (Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth) :Sung by The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband. * Nobody (Episode 114: Sandy Duncan) :Sung by The Great Gonzo with Rowlf the Dog on piano. * I'm Gonna Finish on Top (Episode 115: Candice Bergen) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog, interrupted by Scooter. * May You Always (Episode 116: Avery Schreiber) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog with dogs (& one cat). * Fur Elise (Episode 117: Ben Vereen) :Rowlf the Dog on piano. * Lazybones (Episode 118: Phyllis Diller) :Sung by Dr. Teeth with Floyd Pepper, Janice & Zoot in background. * I'm Looking Through You (Episode 119: Vincent Price) :Sung by ghosts flying backstage. * Tit Willow (Episode 120: Valerie Harper) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog with Sam the Eagle * Beethoven's Minuet in G (Episode 121: Twiggy) :Rowlf the Dog on piano. * Don't Sugar Me (Episode 122: Ethel Merman) :Sung by Miss Mousey in Waldorf's tea cup. * Life Gets Tedious, Don't It? (Episode 123: Kaye Ballard) :Sung by Pa (from the Gogalala Jubilee Jugband) as his house falls apart. * I Love the Fish I'm Near (Episode 124: Mummenschanz) :Sung by The Eel with real fish in background. Season 2 *'I'm Berlington Bertie' (Episode 201: Don Knotts) :An old british chap, Berlington Bertie, sings about himself. *'Kermit and Sam's prop room conversation' (Episode 202: Zero Mostel) :Kermit and Sam discuss the show while in the prop room. *'The Entertainer' (Episode 203: Milton Berle) :Miss Piggy gives an encore of the song that Milton Berle just sang. *'The Boy in The Gallery' (Episode 204: Rich Little) :Miss Piggy sings in full-body form on-stage while Waldorf waves at her. (from Episode 204: Rich Little) *Sam talks to Statler :Sam the Eagle talks to Statler and wonders why Statler always comes to the show even though he doens't like it there. Waldorf hangs from the balcony ledge. (from Episode 205: Judy Collins) *My Old Dutch :Berlington Bertie sings again. (from Episode 206: Nancy Walker) *Show Me a Rose :Rowlf sings about what he'll show you if you show him a rose. (from Episode 207: Edgar Bergen) *Gonzales and Yolanda :Gonzo auditions his dancing cheese, Yolanda. (from Episode 208: Steve Martin) *New York State of Mind :Floyd sings, backed up by Dr. Teeth and Zoot. (from Episode 209: Madeline Kahn) *Wotcher Knocked 'Em in the Old Kent Road :Fozzie succeeds in entertaining Statler and Waldorf. (from Episode 210: George Burns) *Henrietta's Wedding :Jerry and Lou sing a song about an upcoming wedding, even though nobody knows anything about it. (from Episode 211: Dom DeLuise) *Shiek of Araby :Uncle Deadly sings. (from Episode 212: Bernadette Peters) *Something's Missing :A man who is missing half of a lot of things sings about what is missing. (from Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev) *Any Old Iron :Kermit leads Fozzie Bear and two Whatnots in a song. (from Episode 214: Elton John) *Sonny Boy :Link Hogthrob sings to a real pig. (from Episode 215: Lou Rawls) *Mad Dogs and Englishmen :Baskerville, the Afghan Hound and Rowlf (at the piano) sing about how only the Englishmen dare to go out in the mid day sun (from Episode 216: Cleo Laine *Borneo :The Jugband sing a song about Borneo. (from Episode 217: Julie Andrews) *English Country Garden :Rowlf learns that Fozzie can play the piano. (from Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan) *Memory Lane :Gonzo sings about strolling down memory lane without a single thing to remember. (from Episode 219: Peter Sellers) *Upidee :A silly song set in Switzerland. (from Episode 220: Petula Clark) *Long Long Ago Medley :The whole gang (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Floyd, Scooter, Robin, Baskerville, the Afghan Hound, Rowlf and J.P. Gross) sings a medley of songs by the fireplace. *Cheese Cake :Dr. Teeth sings to a talking cheese cake and is joined by Boppity, Gloat, Miss Kitty, and Beautiful Day Monster. (from Episode 222: Teresa Brewer) *Waiting at the Church :Miss Piggy wears a weddig dress and Kermit wears a tuxedo as they sing a song about a wedding that can't happen because the groom's wife won't let him get married. (from Episode 223: John Cleese) *Vegetarian's Hospital :A parody of Veterinarian's Hospital, but with pigs replacing Dr. Bob and Nurse Jancie. (from Episode 224: Cloris Leachman) Season 3 *She Was A Dear Little Dickiebird (Episode 302: Leo Sayer) :Backed up by birds, Gonzo sings a tune about how his love relation with a bird went wrong. *An Actor's Life For Me :Fozzie Bear sings the song from Pinocchio. (from Episode 305: Pearl Bailey) *I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire :Sung by a group of singing firemen as the theater catches fire. (seen in Episode 303: Roy Clark) *Once a Year Day :Boppity and another monster sing backstage and eventually are joined by a ghost and many other monsters, including Thog. (from Episode 307: Alice Cooper) *Honeysuckle Rose :Floyd and Zoot perform while a bee gets in Zoot's saxaphone. From Episode 314: Harry Belafonte. *Tuxedo Junction :Bobby Benson's baby band performs. (from Episode 319: Elke Sommer) Season 4 *Trees :Miss Piggy's song gets heckled by a tree. (from Episode 401: John Denver) *Act Naturally :Gonzo sings to his reflection in the mirror. (from Episode 405: Victor Borge) *A Horse Named Bill :The Jugband sings. (from Episode 408: Arlo Guthrie) *Weird Opera Number :Two weird-looking creatures sing an incoherrent opera song. (from Episode 409: Beverly Sills) *Three Little Fishies :An Eel sings about three little fishies. (from Episode 417: Star Wars) *Sam's Song :Floyd and Janice sing about Sam the Eagle's song, though sam protests them singing, claiming that he does not have a song. The song is even more interrupted by Beauregard's harmonica playing, Nigel's whistling, and dancing from the rats. (from Episode 418: Christopher Reeve) *Sam's censorship :Sam keeps note of all things backstage that he doesn't approve of, and get's attacked by the rats. (from Episode 419: Lynda Carter) *You're No Good :An angel sings about The devil being no good. The devil then arrives in heaven to talk to her. (seen in Episode 420: Alan Arkin) *Feelings :Beaker, backed by Animal, Janice, Zoot, and Rowlf, sings, err, meeps the song Feelings, only to get booed by the audience (but Animal takes care of them). (from Episode 424: Diana Ross) Season 5 *Rehearsal song for Miss Piggy :The gang rehearses a goodbye song, "Auld Lang Syne", for Miss Piggy. They are all sad untill they realize that Foo-Foo will be gone too, and they practice another song, "For She's a Golly Good Porker". (from Episode 502: Loretta Swit) *Blackbirds :Floyd and Janice sing. (from Episode 503: Joan Baez) *After You've Gone :The orchestra, consisting of Nigel the Conductor, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot, Lips and Trumpet Girl, performs an instrumental song. (from Episode 504: Shirley Bassey) *Bird Walk :Betsy Bird sings and dances. (from Episode 505: James Coburn) *Happy song medley :Backstage, Fozzie, Floyd, Dr. Teeth and the cast sing a medly of happy songs, including Put On a Happy Face and Happy Days are here Again. (from Episode 506: Brooke Shields) *Kermit watches a puppet act :Backstage, Kermit watches Beauregard perform a puppet act. Miss Piggy complains to Kermit about her act being cancled and replaced with puppets. (from Episode 510: Senor Wenches) *Veterinarian's Hospital/ Muppet News :In Veterinarian's Hospital, Gonzo is the patient, and in Muppet News, all library book fines will be forgiven if returned within 3 seconds. (from Episode 511: Paul Simon) *Once in Love With Amy :Fozzie and Pops do a vaudville act together. (from Episode 512: Melissa Manchester) *The Pokey Polka :The participants at the dance marathon sing a polka song. (from Episode 515: Carol Burnett) *I'm So Happy :A gloomy whatnot sings about being happy, accompanied by a gloomy piano player. (from Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt) *How High The Moon? :The orchestra performs another instrumental piece. (from Episode 524: Roger Moore) Category:Muppet Show Sketches